The Strength of a Demon (Sebastian x Reader)
by nanochic
Summary: Sebastian finds you in the mist of the burning London and is intrigued by your strength. After finding out that you're really human he wants more. But what if it's you who doesn't want more... yet? Will be a mystery story soon. Pictures found on google.
1. The Burning City

**Hey everyone! This is my first character x reader story so yeah... This story will eventually turn into a lemon and maybe a lust/love-triangle but who knows! I do. Anyways, I'll take harsh criticism if you pm me. Favorite and Review please!**

**In this story, your a young girl (whatever age you really are) and you are super demented and strong. Your strength matches that of a Demon's more or less. You love to see people die and hate love... for right now. Let's see what Sebastian has in store for you ;) **

**~Nano**

* * *

London was bright red, on fire, because of me. The crimson color matched the blood stained streets. What a beautiful sight, I thought to myself. I sigh and fall bored again. That's what caused me to start this mess in the first place anyway. I walk down the streets, a man on the ground pleading for me to help him. I giggled and stepped on his torso. Pathetic.

I continued down the street when out the corner of my eye I saw a red headed person jumping from roof to roof. "What is he…or she doing up there." I curiously follow the figure on foot. Around a corner the figure stops and turns around. I hide behind the wall.

"Who's there?" The figure says. I back up and close my eyes. "There you are!"

I almost gasp as I opened my eyes. The figure wasn't there, but was looking at a tall thin man with raven hair. "Oh Bassy, isn't it just wonderful~?" I let out a sigh of relief and the black haired man's ear twitched.

"Grell, if I may ask, how did London catch fire again?" So the redhead's name is Grell.

"How am I supposed to know Bassy? Even if I did, I'm not the type of girl to kiss and tell~"

The black haired man turned around. I could have sworn he saw me. I begin to make my escape casually. I find a corpse and splatter blood all over my (f/c) and black shirt. Just in case, I limp past the two. Once I thought I'd go unnoticed, I turned around. Nothing's behind me. I turn back to face front and ran into the raven haired guy.

"Ugh." I rub my temples.

"And what are you supposed to be?"

"Uh, I don't underst-"

The man cut me off with a punch to the stomach. My body folds in half and I cough lightly.

"State your name and business." The man had a stoic expression on his face.

"My name is __(f/n)_-_(l/n)_. My business is with Ciel Phantomhive." Just then, the man grabbed me by the collar of my (f/c) shirt. I gulp and the man stares me in the eye. He has reds eyes and I wondered what kind of person he is.

I continue my statement. "I am to be a guest at his manor. The Queen has sent me to observe his safety due to the fire." I kept my face indifferent as I spoke a little louder than softly.

The man smiled and put me down. "If that's the case miss, allow me to show you the way. I am his butler of course." The man put his arm out to my rejection. His smile turned into a slight glare and then into an apathetic expression.

Grell had also glared at me, showing his sharp teeth and folded his arms, before looking at a small book and stamping something. The man led me on the path to the manor. "You've never mentioned your name, sir." I stated lightly,

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, the butler of the Phantomhive manor." After his short monologue, everything fell silent again until we reached the manor. He opened the door and gesture for me to walk in.

A maid was polishing the woodwork when we entered. "Hello Mr. Sebastian! Oh? Who's the guest? Pretty little thing, yes she is." I blush slightly at the remark and shied my face away.

"Mey-Rin, this is our guest _-_." I wave to the cherry headed girl and she giggled. I looked closer at her eyes through the overly round frames. _Are they hazel? _ I wonder to myself. I let the thought slide and followed the man up the stairs.

The man led me into a huge study area with a little boy sitting at a desk. The boy stared out the window and doesn't notice us through the doorway. The man knocks on the already ajar door. "Master?"

The boy, startled, turned around. "Sebastian! What have I told you about just entering!..." The boy realized that I was standing there. "Is this our guest? Sorry for the rude display Miss…" So the man's name is Sebastian.

"Miss. _-_." I stared into the boys deep blue eye. I wondered why the one was cover, but I didn't dare ask. What if he was a murderer? I mean, I know I am one too, but it's different when someone tries to attack me.

"Sebastian, go prepare for the evening and show Miss. _ to her guest room." Sebastian bowed and gestured for me to follow him. He led me into a rather large guest room as I sat on the bed.

"Here you are Miss _. I will be back in a couple of hours to assist you to the dinner table." Sebastian bowed and left. I looked out the window and stared at the flame filled city. A chuckle escaped my lips when I saw people running. I heard a scream come from the study that snapped me back to reality.

I hurried to the room and saw a man with blond hair and a white suite leaning over Ciel. I pulled out my trusty (sword weapon *s/w*) and hurled myself at the man. The man jumped out the window and Sebastian came through the door.

"Sebast-"I didn't get to finish my sentence when a blow was sent towards my face. He must have thought that I was attacking Ciel. His grip was tight but I struggled my way out and pushed him on the ground.

"How the hell…" Both Sebastian and Ciel were surprised at my strength. I heard a soft growl escape Sebastian's lips.

"I was only trying to help Ciel. A man came in through the window." Sebastian turned to Ciel and Ciel nodded. Sebastian stood up and brushed himself off. Without a word, I escaped the room and went back to the guest area. Before I could close the door, Sebastian pushed it open.

"What are you," he said, furrowing his eyes.

"I don't understand." Sebastian gripped his hand on my shoulder.

"You aren't human are you?" His eyes turned a savory pink color.

"Of course I'm human. I'm not some animal." I was confused and his eye color changing confused me more.

"You're a demon aren't you?" His interrogations got even more confusing, until I realized…

"You're a demon, aren't you Sebastian!" My eyes widen and his lit up. He released my shoulder and put a hand on his forehead, disappointed.

"Tell me, did you start that fire?"

"Yes." I saw no shame in telling the truth.

"Magnificent," were the only words escaping his lips. He stared into my (e/c) eyes without moving. He finally spoke again. "Is there a way that I could… persuade you into telling me how you managed to become so strong?"

"No need for persuasion, I'll tell you anyway."

"It seems more entertaining to persuade."

Sebastian wrapped one of his gloved hands under my chin and one around my waist. My body became rapidly hotter as he perched two perfect lips onto mine. I pushed him away and wiped my lips. What was going on?

"You… rejected me…" Sebastian stood there in confusion. He quickly grabbed my hands and tightened his fingers around my wrists. I tried to struggle my way out, but he didn't underestimate my power this time. "No, I won't let you go again." A smirk tugged at his face.

Sebastian lifted my body up and swiftly brought us to the bed. Still in his grip, I managed to keep him from getting too close. He only had the still plastered onto his face. When I felt my arms become too weak, he clearly over power me. I felt his warms lips take over mine again and he moved my hands above my head.

He held both of my arms in one hand and moved his other one down my body. I felt his hand slide under my shirt and touch my abdomen. "You're so strong. Such a beautiful human."

"St-stop! You just want my soul don't you!?" I tried to pull my face away from him.

"I think you have a misunderstanding _. I already am contracted to the soul of another human. I want something else from you."

Yeah right, you think to yourself. He leans in closer and starts rubbing up higher on your body.

"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel's childish voice called. "COME AND SERVE DINNER!"

Sebastian raised his slender body off of my shaking one. "We'll finish this later _." He winked and opened the door for me. I hesitantly left out the room to join Ciel for dinner, followed by Sebastian.

* * *

**_~Sebastian's P.O.V.~_**

* * *

__ left the room and I was dumbfounded. How in Hell was she so strong? Was she really human? I had to follow her into the room. Before she could close the door, I pushed through._

_"What are you," I said, feeling my curiousness getting the best of me._

_"I don't understand." Liar. You know what I mean._

_"You aren't human are you?" I could feel my eyes change. What was this feeling in my body however? A human emotion? Lust?_

_"Of course I'm human. I'm not some animal." The fact that she claims to be human intrigued me. A human as strong as her. Amazing._

_"You're a demon, aren't you?" I let my last question about her race trek out of my mouth. A bead of sweat dripped down her (s/t) skin._

_"You're a demon, aren't you Sebastian!" Ding ding ding ding! But if she is surprised, then she must have not sensed my presence as a demon. She's human. A very marvelous human at that._

_"Tell me, did you start that fire?" The answer obviously had to be no._

_"Yes." Wow, so defiant merciless and shameless. _

_"Magnificent. Is there a way that I could… persuade you into telling me how you managed to become so strong?" Who could resist me in my lovely human-like form? _

_"No need for persuasion, I'll tell you anyway." She's going to mess up my plan to get rid of this… human feeling. _

_"It seems more entertaining to persuade."_

_I wrapped my hands on her chin and waist as her body temperature increased. How cute. I let my lips reach her wonderful tasting ones, but she pushed away._

_"You… rejected me…" I stood there in confusion. I quickly grabbed her hand and tightened my grip. She struggled and honestly almost succeeded, but I wasn't going to give her up so easily. "No, I won't let you go again." I let a smile cross my expression._

_I lifted her up and hastily took her to the bed. She continued to manage me off of her, but my persistence prevailed and her arms fell. I planted a kiss on her soft lips and claimed my dominance over her._

_I held her small wrist in my hand and slid the other one down to her shirt. Under her shirt peered a perfectly toned stomach. "You're so strong. Such a beautiful human."_

_"St-stop! You just want my soul don't you!?" She tried to face away from me._

_"I think you have a misunderstanding _. I already am contracted to the soul of another human. I want something else from you." _

_Truthfully, the soul of my master is delicious and I am starving, but I need not no snacks in between. Except for the ones between her legs._

_"SEBASTIAN!" Ciel's childish voice called. "COME AND SERVE DINNER!"_

_I raised off of her shivering frame in disappointment. I won't let next time slip away so easily. "We'll finish this later _." I winked and opened the door for her. She stuttered her walk until she finally reached Ciel. Oh just wait beautiful _. I will have you soon enough._

* * *

**So how did you like the first part? If you have any confusions, just tell me and I'll try to sort them out. And yea, no lemon yet, but there will be in the next chapter and chapters to come. Thanks for reading and leave a review!**

**~Nano**


	2. Secrets and Mysteries

**Ohk everyone, here's Chapter 2 ^^ This part contains lemon and most likely really bad grammar... I didn't go back and grammar check. But in this chapter the mystery begins as well as some action. And by action, I mean combat between (SPOILER) Reader -Chan and Sebastian. Sorry if it seems rushed, I wanted to finish this before going outside to shovel snow. Yay -_-' Anyway, enjoy! **

**~Nano**

* * *

I hesitantly left out the room to join Ciel for dinner, followed by Sebastian.

I entered the huge dining room and was accompanied by the delicious aroma. I turned back and noticed that Sebastian was no longer behind me. When I turned back around, a blue eye was gazing my way. "Are you going to take a seat?" The boy fabricated with navy blue hair spoke. I smiled as I sat at a seat and showed a weak smile. His face remained resigned.

After a few seconds, Sebastian had come in with the dinner. "Japanese Spiny Lobster Saute, along with roasted turkey and sticky toffee pudding. Master, once you and Miss. _ are finished with dinner, I will bring out dessert." Sebastian placed a grin on his face as he glanced at me before walking back into the kitchen.

Ciel and I ate in almost complete silence until he broke it. "So Miss. _, what exactly is it that you've come for?"

I bit my tongue, remembering my "original" job here before replying. "The Queen has sent me to make sure of your wellbeing due to the fire. She wants me to observe you for the next couple of days; until the city restores to normal."

Ciel's mouth dropped from a horizontal line into a frown, before going back to its normal state. "Then I guess you'll be staying for a while." We continued to eat in a complete noiseless exchange of glances. After dinner, Sebastian served lemon cake for desert.

Ciel's quietness annoyed me into boredom so I walked into the kitchen with Sebastian. Sebastian was washing dishes and didn't notice my presence until I spoke. "Let me help."

"Guests aren't supposed to do the work of servants. Go back to Ciel." Sebastian had an ascetic expression labeled on his face. However, I was too bored to go back to Ciel. I placed my hand behind a glass cup and swiped it off the counter. The glass shattered into dozens of tiny shards.

"Oops." I said sarcastically. "Looks like I have to pay that off. Let me help." Sebastian's usually calm face became surprised at my actions as I pushed him out of the way. I soaked my hands in the water and felt Sebastian still staring at me. I began to wash the dishes which only filled a calorie of my boredom.

Sebastian grabbed my shoulder and tried to pull me away. I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled myself to face the sink again. I felt his fist rushing towards my body and I turned around to grab it, prevailing. Sebastian was shocked for a moment, but smirked and swung his other fist, landing in my second hand.

"Such a skilled fighter," he muttered to me as his eyes turned pink. I kicked my foot into his stomach, making his body flutter back lightly. He flung another hit into my receiving hand, but kicked my hip. I writhed in pain and stumbled to the ground, my palm stopping a complete fall.

Sebastian picked me up by the neck until my feet could no longer touch the ground. "You have guts to be fighting a demon," he whispered into my ear. I scratched his arm hard enough to tear through his skin.

Sebastian hissed and pushed me to the ground. I could tell his temper was getting the best of him. He tried to step on my stomach when I rolled to dodge and brought myself to my feet. I wrapped my leg against his and pushed his body to the ground. He emerged from the ground, seeming to have no pain from my attack and pushed me from my collar bone.

I fell again, my head banging against the table creating a loud noise. "What's going on…!" Ciel entered the room and gasped. "What the Hell Sebastian! What are you doing to _?"

Ciel pushed Sebastian out of the way and helped me up. "Sir, it was just a little –" Sebastian was cut off by a slap to the face from his master.

"Take her upstairs and no horseplay on the way there!" Ciel watched as Sebastian picked me up and brushed off my (f/c) shirt and (h/c) hair.

Sebastian walked up the steps and down the decorated hallway until reaching the guestroom. He opened the door and entered with me in his arms. My body was placed onto the plush bed, and my shirt was pulled halfway up. "What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

"Miss. _, my master usually allows me to dress him. I am just performing the same task for you." Sebastian had no smirk on his face this time before continuing.

I pulled away. "I can dress myself." I lifted my arm and began pulling my shirt. "Ow… On second thoughts, maybe you should help me. But don't get used to it."

Sebastian sighed and began at my clothes again. Once both my shirt and pants were off, I covered myself, hiding my (random color *r/c*) bra and (r/c) underwear. "I will draw you a bath." Sebastian stated with a bow before heading into the guest bathroom.

I sighed as he left and sat exhausted, staring out the window. The city was burning more peacefully and the fire was ceasing. I sat in pain until Sebastian came back, staring me in my (e/c) eyes with his glossy pink ones. He cuffed his slender body over mine and whispered something inaudible in my ear.

"What? Sebastian, let go of me!" I tried to push him away but my body was too sore and he quickly over powered me. Sebastian let his hand trail up my shirt and I could no longer protest against my own agony.

"I will ask again," Sebastian leaned in to repeat his whisper, "are you a virgin?" My eyes widened and I didn't speak. Sebastian snuck one finger down my underwear and began to play with me.

"Ah! St-stop!" I tried to scream loud enough for someone to hear, but Sebastian covered my mouth.

"Be quiet, before someone hears. You'll be happy once I'm done." His grin widened into a devilish smile.

"Ugh… I could have beaten you in the kitchen and I can still kick your ass." He slid his finger into me and I let out a gasp.

"I doubt that. Plus, you won't want this feeling to go away, would you?" I closed my eyes and his words became a blur.

"N-no…" Sebastian placed another finger inside of me and began pumping faster. I was determined not to show him my soft spot. I punched him in the chest, which backfired; the blow didn't make him budge an inch, but hurt me instead. "Ow!"

"Stop hurting yourself." He mumbled, "Let me do that for you." Sebastian slid his third finger in me and I gasped lowly. He pumped faster than he had any other time. I felt him hit a spot deep within me that caused me to moan. I caught myself, however, and let out a growl.

My stomach began to tighten and Sebastian could obviously feel me tighten around his fingers. "Not yet," he said lightly to me before pushing me onto the bed. I had lain on my back vulnerable, as Sebastian unhooked his dress pants. I tried to protest, but Sebastian quickly covered my mouth.

Sebastian placed two fingers at the start of my lips and slid them in. I reluctantly sucked on them before he pulled them out and stroked himself. Sebastian position himself at my entrance and I let out a muffled cry.

Sebastian slid himself in and pain took over my stomach. Tears well up in my eye and Sebastian kissed my lips after removing his hand. I tried to turn away, but his hand held my head in place. The pain eventually subsided and he began pumping his member in me.

I tried to push him off of me, but was halted by my own pleasure. "So you finally see how you like it," Sebastian chuckled. He began pumping faster, planting kisses all over me and rubbing my breast. My nipple filled the void between his finger and I let out an uncontrollable moan.

Sebastian lifted me up, my back in his and sucked on my nipples in replacement of his hands. He started to bounce me on top of him and a moan of his own escaped his lips. I felt myself close to climax again.

"Go ahead," he whispered to me. I let go of all my conscience to view what he was doing as violation and came. Sebastian came as well inside of me. The pain that my body had previously felt came back.

"Here," Sebastian offered his hand which I took. He grabbed me and lifted me into his arms. Sebastian carried me into bathroom where the light was too bright for comfort. Here, I realized my embarrassment and tried to hide my body. Sebastian chuckled at my failed attempt.

Sebastian placed me into the soothing bath water and rubbed my wet (h/c) hair. My muscles tensed into the warm water and I looked back at Sebastian. Why wasn't he leaving? I stared back into the water and contemplated my words.

"Sebastian…" I started.

"Yes, Miss _?"

"Do you love me?" My heart began to race, but strangely my breathing stayed consistent.

"Excuse me?" You heard me you little pervert.

"Do you love me?" I spoke a little louder than soft this time.

"Of course I don't. Demons do not love easily." He said coolly.

"Good," I sighed, "keep it that way." Sebastian became flustered at this. "You can leave now."

Sebastian raised his body, bowed and left out the room. I cannot fall in love, especially with a demon. Hate is my drive and I would like to keep it that way.

I relaxed my body and sunk into the bath water, picturing again the burning city.

* * *

_Sebastian's P.O.V._

_"Do you love me?" _ said lightly, almost as if she wanted to hide the question._

_"Excuse me?" I said, hearing her perfectly, but wanting her to repeat her inquiry._

_"Do you love me?" _ said again, but this time more defiant._

_"Of course I don't. Demons do not love easily." I said, expecting to gain her desperation. _

_"Good, keep it that way." What? How could a human resist a rejection of love after a night such as this? I felt a feeling tense up within me. "You can leave now." _

_I bowed and walked out. Before walking back to greet my master, I reviewed the day. The fact that _ could almost compete with me in the kitchen… Usually I would be furious and try to kill whoever tried to match me, but this time it felt, kind of marvelous. It only made my attraction grow stronger. But not love. Never love. Never._

* * *

Your P.O.V.

I dried myself off in the guest room and placed a nightgown on me. Sebastian must have left this for me, since I've came with no packages. I tried to remember what led me to leave without a single item.

I remember leaving my house and setting the town on fire, but I don't remember how. I remember that I don't have a family; nothing in the back of my head could lead me to have an image of a parent or any siblings. I do also remember my original job other than the one the Queen has assigned to me. The job I couldn't tell anyone about.

My thoughts were cut off by a knock at the door. I quickly jumped into bed and let Sebastian enter.

"Milady, how are you feeling?" He asked, seeming mildly concerned.

"I'm fine now. Thanks for the bath." Sebastian bowed at my response and I stared at him as he came closer and closer to me. Sebastian placed two fingers on my forehead and his eyes lit up.

My head began to hurt so intensely that I almost fainted. "Just as I thought. You're not fully human."

What? What does he mean I'm not fully human? "Huh?"

He released his hand from my head and backed away. "You probably don't know what you are yourself. But you and I both know that you are hiding something from me and my young master." His words did not falter. "But for now, rest. We'll continue our conversation at an appropriate time."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow before turning around and leaving. He can't find out about my other job. And what does he mean I'm not fully human? I let my thoughts trail off before closing my eyes and sleeping, the (r/c) sheets failing at keeping the cold air of the room from attacking my (s/t) skin.

* * *

**So yep, that's chapter two. Good luck trying to guess this mystery, unless you're REALLY good at that stuff as well as weird plot twists ;) Review your ideas of what's going to happen and if you get it right, I'll give you a shout out on here and on.  
**

**~Nano**


	3. The Dark Angel

**Alright, so look. I had homework and all that good stuff, blah blah, teachers and other uninteresting things, but here's part three... sorry. By the way, beware of many grammar errors. I didn't spell check because like, I'm really tired. And I don't English. Anyway, enjoy the story that you call fanfiction and I call insomnia. Sincerest Gratitude.**

**~Nana**

* * *

Kisses were planted on my eye by the warm gleam of the sun. I tried to lift myself lazily and stepped onto the cold floor. I stretched awkwardly and yawned loudly, almost covering the sound of the knock on the door. "Come in," I said, slightly off balance of the knock because of the yawn.

Sebastian slid through the door. In his hand was a pink frilly dress with white ruffles at the lower and upper half stretching to the sleeves that were shown because of two ribbons tying the bottom; the bust of the dress was adorned with a black and white striped bow attached to a pink flower, accompanied by a matching choker and hat outlined with flowers. The outfit itself looked expensive.

"Uh, I really don't wear dresses."

Sebastian's expression changed and his head tilted a little. A Victorian lady usually wears the finest dresses and women were not known for wearing pants in the slightest. "How did you manage to come to your age without wearing dresses?" Sebastian nudged the outfit towards me. "Either way, this is the only thing the Phantomhive manor has to offer to a young lady."

I sighed. "If I have to." I grabbed the pink frill from Sebastian's hand and began to look for buttons, yet to my surprise, there weren't any. I lifted the dress, curious as how I were to put it on.

"Let me help you," interjected Sebastian. Sebastian hurriedly took my nightgown off. He swiftly grabbed the dress from me pulled it over my head. I winced a little, but made nothing more than a slight sound at how tight the dress was on me. The constriction of the material only grew when Sebastian tied the string in the back as well as the bow in the front.

"There. You look beautiful." Sebastian rubbed my (h/c) hair as I purred lowly. Not noticing at first, I heard a chuckle escape from Sebastian. I glared at him and pushed his hand off of me. "Come on Miss. _. It's time for you to eat breakfast."

I followed the raven haired man down the decorated hallway and down the steps until we reached the dining room. The table was already adorned with Ciel as Sebastian pulled your chair out to sit. Sebastian flung into the kitchen. A blonde young boy with innocent yet electric colored eyes fluttered into the room. The boy placed flowers around the table and spoke softly.

"Hello mistress. I've seen you around the manor so me and Pluto decided to bring you some flowers! My name is Finnian, but you can call me Finny for short." The boy bowed and I also brought my head down to thank him.

"Such a lovely pick! (favorite flower) are my favorite flowers." I thanked the boy as he grabbed the vase to place it closer to me. However, the boy must have gripped the vase too hard, as it broke. Water designed my dress and the innocent youth was in tears apologizing. "It's fine. I'll just clean up in the kitchen."

I walked over to the kitchen to find a towel hanging on a rack. I began to walk over to it when I ran into an orange-blonde haired man. I looked up at his face. It was almost familiar. "Sorry, uhm…"

"Baldroy. And don't sweat it. I should be watching out for a sweet dame like yourself."

I recognized the voice and the name. I remembered who he was now. I looked around to see if I could spot Sebastian, but he wasn't in sight.

_Sebastian's P.O.V. ~_

_I had hurried off to see how everything else around the manor was going. Mey-Rin seemed to be doing fine, although Finny was not seen in the garden. All of a sudden, I heard a crash come from the kitchen. What did Baldroy do this time?_

_I impatiently made my way into the kitchen when I saw the door tightly shut and blocked by a chair. What was going on? Was _ in trouble? Was my young master harmed? I threw the chair and bombarded into the kitchen._

_My eyes widened when I saw _ pinning down Baldroy. I was surprised at her strength, although, she did claim that she could match me, which I doubt, but either way, Baldroy was in her grasp. I silently moved towards _, making sure to go unnoticed. In her hand I saw something metallic twinkling_

_A gun._

__ pointed the gun straight at Baldroy's face. "Surrender! I know just who you are!" _ screamed. Faint cries came from the other side of the door. They belonged to both Ciel and Finny. _

_I tried to make my way to _ less quietly now and grabbed her gunned hand. She paused and stared up at me. Her expression changed from being shocked at the grab to being frustrated. Baldroy pushed both of us back with his feet._

_"So you're the one that they sent. The (assassin name *a/n*)." Baldroy's voice changed out of his accent as he pulled a gun out and shot the roof twice. He pointed the gun in our direction and shot._

Your P.O.V.

All I heard was a shot go off and saw smoke. The terrorist had mapped his plan to take place in the Phantomhive manor, to kill the Queen's watchdog. I glared through the smoke my (e/c) keen eyes picking out the terrorist. I pointed my gun in his direction and shot.

A miss.

I shot another time and another time. Both shots were aimed at the leg and were successful. I couldn't let him die. It would be easier to get the information on where the real Baldroy was now than looking for him later, like I predicted Ciel would do.

The terrorist fell to the ground and I hurried to him. "Where is he?"

The terrorist chuckled lowly and smacked my face. "He's still in the manor. But I'm not telling you where. Better hurry or he will die." The terrorist chuckled again. My anger got the best of me and I shot the terrorist in the head.

Instead of blood gushing from his head, hay had lain where his skull should be. I backed away slowly, terrified, until Sebastian grabbed my shoulder.

"We'll find him." Sebastian's stoic expression did not falter as he led me to the door where Ciel and Finny were waiting.

"What the hell happened?!" Ciel screamed. Finny was behind him in tears.

"Baldroy is a terrorist. He's hiding the real cook somewhere in the house." I said calmly, trying to keep everyone from panicking. It only somewhat helped.

"Where could he be?" Finny cried.

"We don't know," Sebastian retaliated. "But we will find him."

"We need to find him," Ciel said annoyed.

"He's going to die!" Finny said again, fired up with tears. The conversation crescendo on, becoming more frustrating and louder, until…

"Shh, I hear something." I try to quiet everyone but it didn't work.

I left the scene and followed the faint sound. A few moments later, as I still heard the conversation roar, I also heard footsteps behind me. Sebastian's footsteps.

"Will you aid me?" I questioned.

"Who are you?" He answered with another question.

"That's not important. Help me." I almost ordered him to do so as he remained quietly by my side.

Faint sobbing could be heard from below. I felt my hand around the floor, revealing a secret stairwell into a basement. Sebastian almost seemed surprised for a moment, until finally going back to his normal, indifferent expression.

I followed the sobbing into a room with medieval torture devices. A blade was tracing Baldroy between his legs and became closer to touching him. I smiled slightly, almost wanting the blade to touch him so I could hear the beautiful screech that people made before dying completely.

Sebastian glared at me and I wiped the smile off of my face. I hesitantly unshackled Baldroy and carried him from the tool. "Y-you're pretty strong f-for a lady," Baldroy said between whimpers.

"Don't ever disrespect my strength because of my appearance, or I will toss you back onto that blade." I demonstrated with his body hovering inches from the moving disk. He nodded worriedly as I brought him to Sebastian.

Sebastian held onto Baldroy's limp body as Baldroy passed out. I wrapped my hand around the blade, blood slightly oozing from my hand, as I ripped the shard from the device, seizing it.

Sebastian and I headed back up to the main floor, bringing Baldroy back to Ciel and Finny. They were surprised to find him almost physically unharmed and thanked us, more or less.

The rest of the day was mainly just taking care of Baldroy. I went back up to the guestroom as night fell and laid on the bed, exhausted. I didn't attempt to take off the dress, knowing that I would fail, and tried to fall asleep.

Suddenly, I hear a small raspy knock on my door. "Come in," I said wearily.

None other than Sebastian came through the door. "Thanks for helping us," Sebastian said with a small yet long lasting bow. He continued, "however, you still have not yet told me what you are, and I intend on finding out."

Sebastian pinned me down to the bed and lashed at my face, tearing the skin covering my jaw. Sebastian licked the blood from my cheek and his eyes widened.

_Sebastian's P.O.V. ~_

_I watched as _ hurried up the stairs. After I had put my master to bed, I would interrogate her. I watched as my master dozed off and then finally left the real world to join his slumbering fantasies._

_I quietly left the room and knocked on _'s. "Come in," her tired voice permitted._

_"Thanks for helping us," I began to say to her. I bowed to demonstrate my gratitude. I stiffened back up. "However, you still have not yet told me what you are, and I intend on finding out."_

_I raced to her and pinned her down to the plush mattress. I scraped the side of her face, a little too much and drew blood. I licked up the fluid to determine her species._

_I couldn't believe what it was that I was tasting._

_An angel's blood poisoned my tongue, yet a sweet taste over powered it. Demon. She was half angel and half demon. I have never in my immortality seen such a creation. This taste made the hole where a human's heart should be race for an unknown reason._

_I let her out of my grasp and she winced. How could she be an angel? Moreover, how can she be an angel/demon hybrid? The thought almost scared me. But the fact of the mystery and the paradox caught my attention. It caught what little ounce of emotion I had in my immortal figure._

_I licked at the cheek again, holding _ by her soft (s/t) arm lightly this time. The taste was intoxicating. I felt veins tighten. I felt my pants tighten._

Your P.O.V. ~

Sebastian had hesitated for a moment, then let go off my arm. The room fell sickly silent until I felt another lick at my cheek. I was so confused. Sebastian laid his broad body on top of me. He whispered something almost inaudible in my ear.

"I know what you are."

"What am I?"

My heart began to pump as his tongue began to trace the outline of my ear.

"Mine." Sebastian bit hard on my ear and began to straddle my neck. I couldn't breathe anymore and couldn't make a sound. I was petrified in my place. "No matter what, you are mine." Sebastian bit down again, but this time on my shoulder. Hard enough to draw a significant amount of blood.

"Until this mark erases you are mine." I nodded at his statement, almost instinctively. "Let me have you. This is an order."

I tried to push him away, but something inside of me told me not to. Sebastian straddled me even tighter onto the bed and ripped the cloth clear off of my skin. I stared my (e/c) glossy eyes into his fiery red ones. Sebastian placed a finger on the bottom of my (r/c) underwear and fondled with me.

A kiss was planted onto me, just as the sun had earlier this morning, and a finger protruding at my opening made me spark up. I yelped as Sebastian covered my mouth. The same finger teasing me pushed the material hiding me away, and plunged into me.

Sebastian began to pump his single digit into me as he remained in a kiss with my lips. His tongue glided over my lips before he bit down on them. He tasted my blood another time. This caused him to go faster with his finger. Another finger weaseled its way into me and Sebastian long fingers hit my sweet spot.

However, although I was trapped in the heat of the moment, something in my brain clicked. Sebastian had dominated me. I pushed him slightly off of me and pulled his face closer to mine. His hands cupped my face and my tongue implored entrance into his mouth. As my tongue slithered in, it fought for dominance of Sebastian. Sebastian played the game my way and also fought for the leadership.

Sebastian bit on my tongue, causing it to retaliate. "I won," he whispered with a smirk. Before I could respond, Sebastian turned me over. "Remember, you are mine. I own you now." Sebastian poked his member at my hole as I fluttered forward. Sebastian held me still as he pushed his way into me.

"Sebastian!" I yelled out. Sebastian didn't attempt to muffle my voice, but instead, thrust harder into me causing more gasps and yelps. Sebastian was lost in ecstasy as he turned me over. He stared down into my sparking (e/c) eyes never moving his deep red ones. The red eyed stranger pumped his all into me.

I could feel my stomach tightened up as I said his name between gasps. To my surprise, he said my name as well, before coming inside of me. Sebastian eyes still held my gaze until he muscles weakened and he fell on top of me.

Sebastian rolled me on top of him, so that my head was on his chest. He had pet my silky (h/c) hair and licked my scar. Sebastian stopped and held my head tightly. "_, you are an Angel… and a Demon. A hybrid of the two."

His words faded into my ears. Flashbacks became irrelevant to my mind and I couldn't understand them. I whispered back to him. "That explains a lot."

I kissed Sebastian's chest, too weary to question my race. He began to pet my head again as he muttered something under his breath that I couldn't make out.

"huh?" I asked.

"Nothing." He responded. The air around me was warmer than Sebastian's body, but to me it felt like the sun had brushed against my skin. The world fade to a raven black color as I fell asleep.

_Sebastian's P.O.V. ~_

_If only I could say, "Te diligo," and mean it._

_"huh?" _ said. I hadn't realized my thoughts were spoken out loud._

_"Nothing," I quickly said. I knew that I couldn't love her. I'm a demon. But something about her intrigues me. I don't yet understand the feeling._

_In her sleep, _ whispered, "Sebastian, do you love me?"_

_I whispered back, "no, demons cannot love."_

_"Good," she responded. Even though she was asleep, a sharp pain hit me._

_"Good," I muttered back. The moon set high in the sky and mimicked its counterpart; it was the yin that mimicked yan. "Good," I said one more time._

* * *

**Yep. Sorry about the constant shortness and extreme boringness. I promise it will be better next time. Btw, if you catch my Horror game reference and can be the first one to pm me what it is, I will give you a shout out ;) Also, you can give me suggestions on what to write for the next chapter. Good luck!**

**~Nana**


End file.
